Victorious: The End of Days
by JTPhoenix19
Summary: Before we all knew it, it was already the end of the world. Short Story/One Shot.


**Victorious: The Last Days**

**A/N: Hey guys what is up? Well I know most of you are waiting for my other stories Victorious: Z Apocalyptic, Victorious: Missing and Victorious: The College Years but in the meanwhile please enjoy this short story.**

**Summary: Before we all knew it, it was already the end of the world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon do =D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 1: One Year before Impact<strong>

**Tori's Point of View:**

We were all sitting quietly in Sikowitz class when we heard the announcement. The world is about to end soon… a meteor… I didn't know what to make of it or how to react. I look around the classroom and see everyone in deep thought. I guess they were thinking the same thing I was, what the hell just happened? What do they mean the world is about to end? I was so confused.

"Ahem…" Sikowitz cleared his throat. "Listen everyone, I'm going to talk to principal Eikner and find out what is going on," and with that he left the classroom, leaving all of us alone in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 2: Six months before Impact<strong>

**Andre's Point of View:**

N.A.S.A tried… That's all the news kept saying. They tried? THEY TIRED? Well they didn't try hard enough… We put our trust in them… The whole world put their trust in them. They're supposed to be the smartest team ever. They supposedly send their best men and women out there to destroy the threat but it failed… and all we have left is time… the countdown begins…

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 3: Three months before Impact<strong>

**Beck's Point of View:**

Three months are left until we all perish. Most of the world stopped their senseless wars and their senseless bickering. You can say there was finally peace on earth. But even with that the crimes don't stop. People keep killing, robbing and most of all living there lives normally. Just three more months are left… I think it's finally time to tell Jade that I love her with all my heart and that I want to marry her before this all ends… I think I will now…

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 4: Two month before Impact<strong>

**Robbie's Point of View:**

Today is the big day for all of us. It's time to finally get married. I don't know what inspired us to do this, but we're doing this. Okay I lied I know what inspired us to do this and it's that huge rock up there in the sky. All of our parents are here waiting for the ceremony to begin. As me and Beck await our lovely brides André came over to us.

"Are you sure you guys want to go through this?" he asked.

"Of course we do man. Why else would we be here standing at the altar?" said Beck.

"You know I think someone's jealous because he didn't ask a miss certain Tori Vega to marry him," I said smiling at him.

"Man shut up. You know that Tori and I are just friends. Best friends to say."

"Yeah," Beck winked and patted him on the shoulder. "Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that."

Suddenly, I turn to see Jade walking down the altar with her dad by her side and Cat with her brother. They both smiled at Beck and me. I'll admit I'm still a bit nervous for doing this but I really love Cat and I'm not going to let some meteor take this moment away from me. I'll never forget this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 5: One month before Impact<strong>

**Trina's Point of View:**

One more month left and I still have to do homework… What a rip off. Well you know what I'm glad that this meteor is coming. At least it will destroy all the schools and the other things I hate but then it will destroy the most precious thing on this planet… ME! Maybe I can make a deal with the meteor to spare me, my family, all the malls, the beauty salons, the spas, and Kesha in exchange for the schools? Please?

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 6: Three weeks before Impact<strong>

**Sinjin's Point of View:**

Well there is three more weeks left and sadly I'm still alone… Jade married Beck, Cat married Robbie and well… there's always Tori. She's still single. Maybe if I ask her to marry me maybe she will? I'll ask her right now since she's walking towards me.

"Hey Tori you want to marry me?"

Tori looked at me and smiled, "Aw Sinjin, I'm flattered but no. But thank you for asking. Maybe someone else will marry you," and with that she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sigh… it's better than receiving nothing I guess. But then again there's always Trina…

"Oh Trina!"

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 7: One week before Impact<strong>

**Jade's Point of View:**

As I sat there with Beck on his couch, watching the news, I looked over to him. He looked at me and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled at him and rest my head on his lap while picking up my feet and putting them on the couch.

"You know something Beck," I said to him.

"What?"

"Even though we only have a week left to live, I'm glad I married you."

Beck smiled and kissed me on the lips. That night ended up being magical. Even though I ended up crying with him as we expressed our love. One more week to go…

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 8: Two more days before Impact<strong>

**Cat's Point of View:**

"Two more days left… Just two more days…" I said while I stopped in my tracks. Robbie turned around and walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"I know…"

We just stood there in the middle of the street hugging each other. I never how much I loved him until I married him. It still shocked me when he asked me though. It was the same day that Beck proposed to Jade. He ran up to me and slip on a banana peel. He tried to act cool about it even though he was in pain. He got on one knee and proposed to me. It was funny and cute the way he did it and I couldn't say no to him. Now we just stand there waiting for the end to come… Just two more days…

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 9: The Final Day<strong>

**Tori's Point of View:**

This morning was the saddest one of them all. I woke up and went downstairs to see my family just sitting on the couch laughing and remembering all the wonderful times they had. I smiled for a bit knowing that even though this is the last day that we all have with each other we still can have a good time. I decided to call the gang and invite them over to my house with their families. If this is the final day here on earth then I might as well die with the people I care about the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 10: The Final Hour<strong>

**André's Point of View:**

Me, Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, Trina, and even Sinjin were all talking among each other in Tori's house. We were all in Tori's room just hanging out and chilling. In all the craziness, Sinjin try to kiss Trina but Trina smacked him in the head. That was pretty funny. Suddenly Tori's dad came into Tori's room.

"We have twenty minutes before impact… I suggest you kids go downstairs and be with your parents."

We all nodded and went downstairs. Time wasn't on our side anymore… It felt like the whole world stood in silence as we just counted down the time before we all die. I looked at the clock and there was only fifteen minutes left.

I sighed, "Hey everyone… before we all… well you know… why, don't we just all sit in a circle and hold each other's hand. Kind of like a huge family."

Tori walked up to me, she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "That's a good idea…" I see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hey where's my hug?" asked Cat.

I slightly pulled away from Tori, tears in both of our eyes. "Come on then…"

She smiled and grabbed Robbie's hand. The walked up to us and joined in the hug. Beck and Jade followed soon after. Next thing you know we were all in a group hug. I slowly raised my head to check the clock. There was only five minutes left.

'Now's my chance…' I thought to myself.

"Um… Tori…" I said while I was talking to her in her ear.

She sniffed, "Yeah André?"

"Will you marry me?"

Not one word came out of her mouth. She stayed silence for a few seconds until she kissed me on my cheek, "I thought you never asked."

"So is that a yes?"

She slightly pulled away from me and smiled. She kissed me on the lips.

"About time!" Beck yelled.

Everyone started to laugh and before we all knew it, it was already the end of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't ask me where I came up with this story but it just naturally happened. Well guys I hope you enjoyed this little story. Remember guys R&R.  
><strong>


End file.
